prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emaya
Emaya '''is the romantic pairing of Emily Fields and Maya St. Germain. Season 1 In "Pilot," Maya convinced Emily to smoke marijuana for the first time. Maya is typically flippant; when she meets Spencer, she jokes that she is the new girl living in dead girl's house. After homecoming, in "The Homecoming Hangover," Emily realizes that she wants to have a relationship with Maya, despite what others think. Maya and Emily have their first official date, in "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," at the Rosewood Movie theater. While they are at the movies they start to make out during the movie. In "Salt Meets Wound," Emily invites Maya over to meet her parents as her girlfriend, and Maya has a great time. Her parents both try to be nice and friendly, but Emily's mother notices Emily and Maya playing footsie and goes into the kitchen and starts crying. After Maya leaves, her mother says she's not okay with her being a lesbian. In "Know Your Frenemies," Emily's mom finds pot in Maya's things and tells her parents. They send Maya to rehabilitation. Emily calls Maya, in "Careful What U Wish 4," to talk to her, but is disappointed when it sounds like that Maya is not into her. She then finds a flask of liquor in Hanna's jacket pockets and drinks it. Season 2 Throughout the first and second season, Emily starts up different relationships: first with Paige McCullers and then with Samara Cook. Put short, both relationships fail. Emily calls Maya and gets her to meet with her in Rosewood in "I Must Confess." Maya meets with Emily at the Grille, where they share an intimate dinner. Maya is out of rehab and is now living some forty-five minutes away from Rosewood with her parents. Emily and Maya catch up over dinner, and Maya is happy to hear that Pam has eased up on Emily, trusts her again, and is more accepting of who she is. Emily and Maya also hang out again in "Over My Dead Body" in Hanna's room. Maya tells Emily that she wants to take the relationship slowly while she gets to know Emily again and that she wants to keep the dating casual. In "A Kiss Before Lying," Pam returns from Texas early surprising Emily. Emily tells Pam that she is once again seeing Maya, Pam agrees to go with the girls to dinner. Emily and Maya discuss dinner and Maya is skeptical about Pam's change of attitude but Emily tries to assure her that Pam is OK with them being a couple and they make out. At dinner Maya make several snide comments to Pam about marijuana and Emily doesn't like it. Emily goes to Maya's house and tells Maya honestly that she is concerned about Maya's bisexuality. Maya assures Emily that she has no competition and brings her into her house where Emily sees that Maya has created a romantic setting "bringing the water to the shark". Maya tells Emily that her feelings are crystal clear and she tells Emily that she loves her. They kiss passionately and Emily tells Maya that she loves her too. In "CTRL: A," Emily and Maya hit their biggest bump yet. After the argument about Maya's “occasional” pot smoking, she told Emily she’d never fit in with the other kids in Rosewood. She left Hanna’s house in tears, Emily calls Maya to apologize and tells her don't do anything until they talk and she loves her. Maya begins sending texts and calls to Emily, telling her not to tell her parents, but Emily does anyway. In "UnmAsked," Maya calls Emily, but Emily doesn't answer because she was at a motel and there was no signal. Later, Emily mom Pam says they found a body and they think it's Maya's. Emily is shattered and starts crying into Spencer's arms. Season 3 Emily is clearly not been taking Maya's death well. She has been excessively drinking and always talking about Maya. In "It Happened 'That Night'," when Emily is at home unpacking from her trip to Haiti, she pulls out the red scarf Maya gave to her a while back. She puts the scarf around a picture of them together. In the Khan game Emily is looking for houers at Maya's website and cry because she misses Maya Trivia *Show creator Marlene King confirmed Emily and Maya have sex for the first time in "A Kiss Before Lying." Music with Emaya Scenes *"Flaunt" by '''Girls Love Shoes (played when Emily meets Maya for the first time and she helps her unpack her stuff in Pilot) *"Suggestions" by Orelia Has Orchestra (played while Maya tells Emily Ali's body is found in Pilot) *"2012" by Evolove (played while Ben drives Emily and Maya to school and asks about their sleepover in The Jenna Thing) *"The One" by Black Mustans (played while Emily and Maya arrive at the party together in To Kill a Mocking Girl) *"Two Hards" by Chew Lips (played while Emily and Maya have their first kiss in the photobooth in To Kill a Mocking Girl) *"Seven" by Chew Lips (played while Maya gives Emily the scarf in Can You Hear Me Now?) *"Only For Me" by 2AM Club (played while Hanna talks to Emily about bringing Maya to the dance in There's No Place Like Homecoming) *"Counting Sleep" by Trent Dabbs (played while Emily calls Maya at the dance in Careful What U Wish 4) *"Posion and Wine" by The Civil Wars (played while Maya returns and meets Emily at the Grille in I Must Confess) *"No More Wishing" by Hayley Taylor (played while Maya and Emily talk about the recent stuff in their lives in I Must Confess) *"Too Pretty To Say Please" by The Wooden Birds (played while Maya and Emily talk about slowing their relationship down in Over My Dead Body) *"Fairy Tale" by Mimi and Teft (played while Maya and Emily wait outside the club and Maya tells Emily she hooked up with someone in Let the Water Hold Me Down) *"I'll Wait For You" by Fior (played while Emily catches Maya smoking the joint in CTRL: A) *"Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson (played while Maya asks Emily to run away with her in CTRL: A) *"Whisper" by Perrin Lamb (played while Emily picks up food and thinks she sees Maya but it's not her in Breaking the Code) *"This Time Tomorrow" by Trent Dabbs (played while Emily is at school and gets text from Maya letting her know she is okay in Eye of the Beholder) *"Our Story (One Day At A Time)" by Graham Colton (played while Emily calls Maya's parents and let them know that she heard from her in Eye of the Beholder) Memorable Emaya Places\Items #'The Rosewood Movie Theater' - Emily and Maya have their first date here. They go and see a zombie movie and eat popcorn. They also make out here as well. #'The Apple Rose Grille' - When Maya returns in I Must Confess, she meets Emily here. They have dinner and talk about how their life has been. In A Kiss Before Lying, Emily re-introduces Maya to her mom. They have dinner at the Grille even though it doesnt go the way Emily had wanted it to. #'The Photobooth' - Emily goes with Maya to Noel's back to school party. They find a photobooth and go in and take pictures together. They have their first kiss in there but A takes the pictures. #'The Scarf' - Maya gives Emily a red scarf in Can You Hear Me Now? Emily wears it for a period or so and Spencer and Toby say its a nice scarf but Emily takes it off. Emily also wears it on her first date with Maya which was at the movies. Quotes Navigational Category:Pairings Category:LGBT Characters